finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII/Part 20
Herzlich willkommen zum letzten Part meines Walkthroughs zu Lightning Returns! Heute werden wir Gott vom Thron stürzen, mächtige Ausrüstung erhalten und ein episches Ende erleben. Also denn, auf geht’s in den letzten Kampf! Der Seelenchoral muss gestoppt werden! Sammelt zunächst die 5 Silber-Maleficiten ein, um anschließend mit Mog zu reden. Lightning soll immer nach vorne blicken und Mog hält ihr dafür den Rücken frei. Doch der Kleine hat sich natürlich auch Sorgen um unsere Erlöserin gemacht. Dennoch wird sie Serah zurückholen. So. Jetzt wird’s ernst. Ihr seid bereit für den letzten Kampf, stimmts? Gut, dann klickt auf ja und das Ende der Tage beginnt… In der Kathedrale Luxerions finden wir viele Menschen vor, die beten. Doch auch einige Monster wüten durch die Gegend und töten manche. Massenmord? Ich dachte, gerade den sollen wir verhindern. Naja, ist ja auch egal, schließlich müssen heute eh alle sterben. Denn laut Lumina kommen sie ansonsten nicht in die neue Welt und das wäre ja viel zu schade. Dazu lernen wir, dass die Erinnerungen an die Toten deren Seelen im Chaos bewahren und diese Seelen sollen gleich alle getötet werden und Vanille weiß nichtmal, dass sie ihnen somit nicht helfen kann. Die Arme… Dann hört man Serahs Stimme, sie bittet Lightning, die Erinnerungen an sie zu wahren. Lightning muss nun unbedingt in die Kathedrale, koste es, was es wolle. Allerdings will Lumina sie irgendwie so gar nicht gehen lassen und heult schon. Sie will einfach nicht allein gelassen werden, doch die herzlose Light rennt einfach fort in Richtung Kathedrale. Praktisch ist, dass nun nichtmal mehr die Zeit vergeht, sprich ihr könnt tun, was ihr wollt… nur halt hier. Schaut nochmal beim Ausstatter und beim Krämer vorbei und geht dann zu den Wachen beim Tor der Kathedrale. Da sie Lightning nicht rein lassen wollen, sind sie nun selbst daran Schuld, dass sie von euch vermöbelt werden. Geht anschließend rein in die Kathedrale und folgt dem Gang, bis ihr einem Monster gegenübersteht. Fight! Okay, nein. Noel übernimmt hier, denn er weiß, warum Lightning Gott betrügt. Und obwohl er zunächst die Waffe gegen Light richtet, schlägt er an ihr vorbei um im Team zu arbeiten. Not bad, aber zum Wohle Serahs tut er alles und passenderweise wird jetzt auch noch ne Mini-Rückblende von Serahs Tod gezeigt v.v Light hat sich währenddessen vom Acker gemacht und ist tiefer in die Kathedrale vorgedrungen. Folgt dem Weg und lauft bei der Abzweigung nach links, um ein Kampfgefieder einsammeln zu können. Bei der nächsten Abzweigung geht’s geradeaus, um die Heilige Offenbarung zu erhalten. In einem Raum findet ihr tote Monster vor, sprich, noch jemand will den Seelenchoral aufhalten. Tja, wer wohl? Leutes, ist nicht schwer, denkt einfach nach, während ihr bei der nächsten Abzweigung wieder geradeaus geht, um einen Samurai-Kamm einzusammeln. Geht weiter und ihr erhaltet eure Antwort: Natürlich will Fang Vanille aufhalten, ist doch nur logisch. Helft ihr eben, die Chimära zu verkloppen und lasst sie der Gruppe beitreten. Untersucht dann die Tür und ihr erfahrt, dass Fang nicht mehr über den Seelenchoral rausgefunden hat, als sie schon in den Klagenden Dünen wusste. Doch Vanille kann die Toten in die neue Welt führen, der Orden will dies nur verhindern, um den Überlebenden die Einkehr in die neue Welt zu ermöglichen. Gott wolle es so, es würd das Leben erleichtern und bla. right|296px Daraufhin wird die Clavis geöffnet und Vanille beginnt mit der Zeremonie. Fataler Fehler, Vanille… Fatal! Und dazu will sie nichtmal aufhören O.o Lightning klärt sie dann also doch lieber auf, auch, wenn eine vom Orden Vanille andere Meinung eindreschen will. Little Vanille hingegen will eigentlich nur für ihre Fehler sünden und alles wieder gut machen. Och, jetzt wurd sie zum weinen gebracht! Böser Orden! Jedenfalls betet Vanille zu sich selbst, um die Stimmen der Toten zu hören. Tötet eben die Monster und ihr erfahrt, dass die Toten noch Hoffnung haben, doch keiner will zerstört werden. Alle wollen leben. Vanille hat nun leider Schuldgefühle, doch sie kann alle Seelen in Sicherheit bringen und Fang will ihr sogar helfen, die Toten in die Arche zu geleiten. Normalerweise würd der Seelenchoral jetzt nicht stattfinden, aber irgendwas lief dann doch schief. But like a hero, Snow destroyed the damn Clavis. Hehe, is er nich toll? Retter in der Not. Heeey, Lifesaaver. Okay, ich hör auf zu singen. Vanille und Fang fangen nun mit der guten Zeremonie an und sie gelingt, die Seelen werden zur Arche geleitet und gerettet. Leider kippen Vanille und Fang dann aber um und Snow fängt an zu labern. Mitten im Satz wird er aber unterbrochen von… naja, die Zeit blieb halt stehen. Jul und Lumina sind die beiden Übeltäterinnen. Dennoch erfahren wir einiges. Lightning war diejenige, die Lumina erschaffen hat und Lumina hingegen hat Serah beschützt. Irgendwie hat dieser kleine Dämon doch ein gutes Herz… Doch sie hätte nie existieren dürfen, eigentlich war sie nur ein Gefäß. Und zack, beide sind wieder weg und stattdessen taucht Serah auf, ist aber kurz darauf auch wieder weg. Zurück in der Realität wachen Vanille und Fang wieder auf. Mit ihnen aber auch leider Bhunivelze. Snow beschützt dann die Mädels vor dem hellen und starken Licht, doch in diesem Licht ist… Hope? O.o Dieser lässt auch direkt die anderen verschwinden, sodass Fang natürlich die Gruppe verlässt. Die letzten Taten Geht nun die Treppen runter und siehe da: Mog ist da! Bhunivelze hingegen leider auch. Er ist hinter der Tür, die Mog „bewacht“. Doch es gibt noch 4 andere Türen. Hinter jeder Tür erwartet euch eine Prüfung. Nach jeder Prüfung erwartet euch eine Belohnung. Doch beachtet, dass ihr immer eine Prüfung abschließen müsst, bevor ihr eine neue angehen könnt. Es ist egal, welche Prüfung ihr zuerst macht und welche zuletzt, dennoch empfehle ich euch, alle zu machen, das erleichtert den letzten Kampf um einiges. Bei den Schätzen am Ende aller Prüfungen handelt es sich um Zauber: Flare St.1, Erfrierung St.1, Entladung St. 1, Tornado St. 1. Habt ihr alle Prüfungen beenden, dann begebt euch zum Altar, auf welchem vorhin noch die Clavis war. Euer erstes Schwert und euer erster Schild werden aufgewertet. Dies ist ein Geschenk von Serah, denn sie glaubt an ihre Schwester. Ein letztes Mal muss nun Blut fließen. Die Ultima-Waffe und den Ultima-Schuld kriegt Nocturne. Der Dunkelritter bekommt dafür Chaos‘ Rache und Pendragon. Die Amazone erhält das Richtbeil und den Limsischen Wappenschild. Habt ihr das mit der Ausrüstung geklärt, deckt euch bei Mog mit Heilgegenständen ein, bekämpft ein paar kleinere Monster, um eure EP aufzufüllen und lasst eure TP volllaufen, welche zumindest bei Nocturne nun fast bei 20.000 liegen sollten. Gebt der Amazone dann noch einen Deprotes-Zauber und untersucht dann die Tür. left|220px Mog will unbedingt mitkämpfen, schließlich kann er es ja. Mhm, is klar. Jedenfalls kriegt er von Light ne ganz andere Aufgabe. Er soll dort bleiben, wo er ist und für Serah als Leuchtfeuer gelten. Öffnet nun die letzte Tür im ganzen Spiel und folgt dem Weg, bis der Bildschirm weiß wird. Lightning ist mehr als nur ein Mensch und deshalb will sie Bhunivelze ins Chaos reißen. Dann redet Hope über Bhunivelze und das Ende des Zyklus‘ des Lebens. Die Welt war dem Untergang geweiht und Gott wollte eine neue Welt, aber er konnte keine Seelen erschaffen oder formen. Dann is der ja gar nich allmächtig… Lügner, alles Lügner! Egal, zurück zum Spiel. Bhunivelze beauftragte also Lightning, die Seelen zu retten, doch der Job als Erlöserin (man, das klingt ja, als könne jeder das für Geld machen) war nur der erste Schritt. Lightning sollte die Göttin des Todes werden und somit die gefallene Etro ersetzen. Das war der wahre Plan Gottes. right|262px Nun ist wirklich der letzte Schritt gekommen. Wir befinden uns im letzten Dungeon überhaupt. Im Kosmogenesis. Folgt dem Weg zu Hope, hinter welchem sich der wahre Bhunivelze befindet. Es wird bereits eine neue Welt geschaffen, doch diese muss wieder zerstört werden, weil der Seelenchoral unterbrochen wurde. Bhunivelze will eine perfekte Welt mit perfekten Menschen. Was is denn das für ne Pfeife? Also echt ma… is doch nich normal. Man kann nich perfekt sein. Nichtmal Bhunivelze ist perfekt, sonst würd der nachher nich sterben. Jedenfalls spricht er endlich selbst, verprügelt aber leider den armen kleinen Hope, welchen er als Marionette benutzt hat. Er hat zwar die ganze Zeit Hopes Körper benutzt, doch was mit seiner Seele passiert ist, weiß er selbst nichtmal. Doch eins ist klar: Hätte Bhunivelze wirklich der Menschheit helfen wollen, hätte Lightning ihm auch geholfen, anstatt ihn nun zu bekämpfen. Nun ruft Bhunivelze Pulse und Lindzei als Waffen herbei. Möge der letzte Kampf beginnen! So, nun will ich euch nicht spoilern, also genießt dieses epische Ende! Und macht beim Abspann nicht aus, danach kommt auch noch ne Szene :3 Vielleicht sieht man sich ja irgendwann nochmal in einem anderen Walkthrough, aber das wars erstmal von mir. Ich habe euch somit durch die gesamte Trilogie geführt und ich hoffe, ich konnte euch damit behilflich sein. Man sieht sich, eure 10px Dämmerwald 10px 13:25, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis